The One Who Broke My Heart and Then Fixed It
by soulmaximuminstruments
Summary: Maka loves Soul but he doesn't know. When she walks in to find Blair and Soul kissing, she gets upset and writes a letter to Soul just to vent, She wouldn't dare give it too him. But when Soul goes into her room to find a pencil, he gets a unexpected gift
1. Chapter 1

The one who broke my heart and then fixed it

A.N: This is my first ever fan fic and I am doing a MakaxSoul/slight SoulxBlair ship. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the character unfortunately. I wish I did, but I don't, so I have to put this in. I like to ship many different pairs but I thought that for my first one this would be easy. The P.O.V. will switch between Maka and Soul. Rated T for some themes and minor language. Please R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Unexpected Heartbreak

Maka's P.O.V

_Soul looked so cute today, I wish he could see my true feelings for him, if only he could understand that I love him. I think he likes me; he's just blinded by our friendship to accept that he does have feelings for me, _I walked towards the house that I shared with my weapon and secret love Soul Even and Blair, the flirtatious shape shifter that Soul and I tried to kill at first, at around 6 o'clock at night. I had to stay late at the DWMA to ask Lord Death about a mission I wanted to take.

I have been in love with Soul for as long as we have been partners. I thought about him almost everyday and I tried to conceal my feelings as much as possible. The only one who knows is Tsubaki, she found out when me, Soul, Tsubaki and her mister Black*Star were doing extra training and I blushed and made a fool out of myself when Soul fell on top of me on accident.

I walked through in door that lead into the kitchen and then into the living room where I was greeted by Soul sitting on the couch, with Blair straddling him while kissing him passionately. I stared in confusion and shock as I watched my one love being kissed and touched by some cat in human form who only spoke in third person and wore clothes that practically screamed, "look at me, I'm a slut!" when she walked down the street.

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I started to feel an awkwardness fill the room. I cleared my throat, softly at first, then louder to let them know that I was in the room with them. I saw Soul look over towards me. His eyes got wide. He pushed Blair's lips off his and was breathing heavily.

"Soul doesn't want to play anymore?" Blair purred at Soul who was looking at me with a horrified look on his face. Blair noticed this and turned her head to see what he was looking at. When she saw me she quickly got off Souls lap, straightened out her dress and backed away from Soul a bit, "Blair is going to go take a bath now, when you two are done talking, if Soul wishes to join me he can." She exited into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on as Blair started singing about pumpkins.

"Maka…it's not what it looked like-" He started to say. I held my hand up and stopped him mid sentence. I pulled a book off the kitchen table and walked calmly over to Soul. I saw in his eyes that I knew he knew what was coming. I raised the book over my head and brought the spine of it down hard on Souls head. I gave him the hardest Maka Chop ever. He fell over onto the couch and started moaning in pain. Normally it would have killed me to see him hurt but after what I witnessed I didn't mind.

I felt tears form in my eyes and I quickly closed them to keep the tears in. I walked slowly into my room and slammed the door behind me. I threw myself onto the bed and started screaming into my pillow. After a few minutes of screams and sobs, I sat up and wiped my eyes. I looked around my room and walked over to my desk, I pulled out a pen and piece of paper. I was going to write a letter to Soul telling him how I feel, but he would never receive the letter. I sat down and started writing.

Two hours and fifty drafts of the letter later, I finally finished. I re-read the letter over and over again. I felt pain as I read it but also relief. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I set the letter onto my desk and glanced over to the clock on my wall, it was 8:30 at night I hadn't had dinner yet. I wasn't hungry so I changed from my school cloths into pajamas and got under the sheets on my bed. As I laid there for what felt like forever, I slowly drifted into sleep thinking about how to handle the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I still do not own any of the Soul Eater characters no matter how much I wish I did. It breaks my heart the most to say that I do not have any ownership at all over Death the Kid. (Starts to cry but quickly recovers) Okay…. on to the story!

Chapter 2: Awkward Eggs

Souls P.O.V.

What had happened last night wasn't cool at all. I mean Kissing Blair was cool, Maka seeing us wasn't. I mean I always knew she had a problem with Blair and I hooking up, and I mean I know it's probably because she doesn't want me to stop being her partner. I was surprised that she acts as calm as she did.

I got out of bed after barely sleeping because I was thinking about how to deal with the day to come. I changed into my cloths for the day and walked carefully into the living room. I looked around to see if Maka was out there and I didn't think she was until I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I peered around the corner to see Maka cooking eggs. I walked in casually trying to look cool. I sat down quietly and waited for her to start yelling at me, and I quote, "for giving into Blair and getting distracted from our true goal, collecting 99 Kishin souls and one Witch soul in order to turn me into a Death Scythe." It was always the same speech.

Maka slid the eggs onto a plate, turned around without looking at me, and set it down in front of me without saying a word. I stared at the eggs a moment, making sure nothing was going to blow up in my face. I picked up the fork and sitting next to the plate and slowly picked up a small bite of egg. I stared at it and then back up at Maka who was cleaning the pan. I put the eggs into my mouth and swallowed them. I sat there briefly hoping that Maka didn't poison the eggs in some sort of way as revenge for last night. Nothing happened, so I kept eating. No matter how Maka is feeling, she is a pretty good cook most of the time.

Maka finished the pan and then went into her room, leaving me in the kitchen alone eating my eggs. I was almost done when Blair bounced onto the table in cat form, "Morning Soul! Are you going to play with Blair again this afternoon while Maka is at still at school?"

"Um…. no Blair," He saw her kitty face look slightly disappointed, "I would but after what happened last night, I don't think it's the best idea for us to play anymore."

Blair looked sad and muttered something that sounded like she was cursing at Maka as she got off the table and walked over to the window to curl up and take a nap in the sun. I got up and washed my plate, normally I would have just left it for Maka to clean. This was a way to suck up to her. Just as I was finishing the plate Maka came out of her room with her book bag and walked over to the door and pulled her shoes on, once again not looking or talking to me. I gathered my stuff and put on my shoes. Maka was already walking onto the sidewalk to go to school. I walked down to meet her and I climbed onto my motorcycle parked outside the building, I waited for a moment for Maka to climb on behind me. She was digging in her bag, for what I don't know, and I finally spoke up for the first time, "Um…are you going to get on or just stand there digging in your bag?"

I winced when I realized that I kind of sounded like a jerk. Maka looked up at my, not meeting my eyes, "No…. I'm going to walk to school today."

I was taken aback at this but didn't push it. I just nodded and revved up my bike. I looked over at Maka once more, who was looking the opposite way, before taking off down the street towards the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I read all of your comments and I loved the reactions I got for this story so far! You are all great! Have no fear; this story does have a happy ending. Continue to R&R and give me ideas for pairing for the next story. Oh, almost forgot, I still don't own Soul Eater, the characters, Death City or the DWMA.

Chapter 3: Accidental Discovery

Soul's POV

Today was totally un-cool! Maka barely talked to me and when she did talk to me it was because she had too. I hated having this awkward tension and I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible, which is hard when I have every class with her and we sat right next to each other.

She decided to stay late at school again for some reason so I went home alone and attempted to do my homework. I was distracted by the events of last night and today that it was impossible to focus. I didn't realize how hard I was pushing my pencil into the paper until the tip snapped and my hand it the kitchen table.

I got up and walked into my room and over to the desk, I rummaged through multiple things trying to find either a pencil or a sharpener or something I could use to finish my drag of a report. I found nothing and decided to go check Maka's stuff. I started searching through drawers, making sure that I put everything back where I found it. I didn't want to rock the boat anymore then needed.

I shifted something's on the top of her desk and found a pencil when an envelope fell on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It had my name on the front. I turned it around to find that it wasn't sealed. I carefully pulled out the paper inside it and unfolded it to find out it was a letter. I started to read it getting surprised at what I was reading.

Dear Soul,

I'm not going to sugar coat this at all or give you some lame cover up. I love you. I have since we first met. I have no idea how you feel about me but after seeing you with Blair, I can tell you don't feel the same. It hurt me Soul, so much. It hurt me to see you kissing Blair. I wanted to be the one kissing you. I'm writing this tell you how I honestly feel. I don't know how much longer I can stand by and watch as you kiss and fall in love with other girls that aren't me. I know you will never read this because I wouldn't be able to face you if you knew. I will love you forever and keep wishing that someday, maybe, you will feel the same.

Love, Maka

I was in pure shock. I slowly folded the letter back up and put it back where I found it. I walked out with the pencil and continued to do my homework until Maka came home. As I was working, I kept thinking about what she said in the letter. _Maybe I do love her, _I thought to myself, _what am I saying…..it's Maka. On the other hand, she is pretty, smart, and my partner. _I couldn't focus, so I sat and waited for her to get home so I could ask her about the letter herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey everybody! First off, I'm sorry this took me so long; my computer had a issue for the past few months. I am so thrilled with the outcome my story has had. This was my first Soul Eater Fanfic ever and I was worried that I would write this and have it be really bad and have no one read it or like it. Let me just say thank you to everyone who have R&R this story. You were my inspiration to keep writing it. I would love for some suggestions on which the next pairing should be. So please Review saying what pairing you would like me to write a story about. Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 4: Reveling the truth.

Maka's POV

I avoided Soul as much as I could today. I didn't want to talk, look, or even think of him. I was hurt and upset and I felt like I wanted to kiss him and yell at him at the same time. I walked home hoping that I didn't have to deal with him.

I walked through the door that leads into the kitchen and took off my shoes. I turned to walk into the living room to find Soul. Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table his homework barely finished. He heard me walk in and stood up to face me.

"Maka. We have to talk," He looked, confused.

"No Soul. We don't, I'm fine," I looked at the ground and headed towards my room just to be stopped by Soul grabbing my arm.

"Maka, I saw the letter."

I turned around sharply and glared at him, "What? How?"

He sighed and let go of my arm, "I was looking for a pencil. It fell out a drawer and I saw it had my name on it and I opened it. Listen Maka, I want you to know that-"

"I can't believe you saw it. Listen I know that you are probably gonna say that I never had a shot and that you never had and never will feel the same way. That's fine, I accept that, just drop it okay." I cut him off and tried to hold back tears.

He took a step closer to me and lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. My heart started beating so hard that I hoped he couldn't hear it. He put a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. The next thing I knew was the light tough of Soul's lips on mine. My eyes widened and after I realized what was happening I started to kiss back.

He pulled away and I instantly wish he hadn't, "Man This could either be a really cool and smooth move or a totally un-cool one. Maka…I love you."

I was shocked for a moment but then I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. I whispered in his ear, "I love you too Soul."


End file.
